


Old

by Kaoru_chibimaster



Series: He Who Makes No Sense [19]
Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: AU, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M, well fluff in the vanven sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaoru_chibimaster/pseuds/Kaoru_chibimaster
Summary: Is Widdle Venty sad? Does he want another wowwi pop?
Relationships: Vanitas/Ventus (Kingdom Hearts)
Series: He Who Makes No Sense [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/686706
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33





	Old

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this like two years ago and forgot it existed, so ***plops it on the floor*** here’s this thing, it’s dumb.

Five-thirty in the evening and everything was quiet.

Not that Vanitas minded all that much, because he’d already spent his entire day outside doing busy work and he just wanted the noise to go away. Thus, he took comfort in the fact that he could lie around in his bed, birthday suit clad because fuck was it hot outside and the air conditioning hadn’t cooled him down quite yet, clicking through mumbo jumbo on his phone. He’d settled for letting music play in one window while in the other, he scrolled through his email and deleted any and every message that came from his father’s company. Just out of spite.

Needless to say, it was a boring day and he was bored. But going back outside was undesirable and unless he either resolved to get up and go watch tv or play a videogame, which he really didn’t want to do because he was being lazy, he was stuck with his phone.

And, judging by the sounds of the front door opening and closing, his boyfriend as well.

Finally back home from his dentist appointment, it sounded like. Vanitas listened as Ven went through his usual routine: kicking his shoes off, bustling around in the kitchen for a bit, wandering into the bathroom to take his habitual just-got-home-need-to-pee break, and then pattering his way across the aged carpet as he completed his journey down the hall. All same old, same old. Really, they were getting incredibly domestic if Vanitas could just lay there and pick out his boyfriend’s routine from sound alone.

It was a little different when Ven appeared in the doorway, pouting pitifully. The usual tended to continue with Ven smiling tiredly as he greeted Vanitas, gathering his stuff before he took a shower, and then crawling into bed to cuddle up. This time, Ven made a beeline to the bed and all but threw himself onto it—or rather, onto Vanitas. His face was immediately buried into the skin of Vanitas’ abdomen, and he splayed his arms out in the most dramatic fit Vanitas had seen him throw since sixth grade.

It was mildly amusing, but then so was finding little ways to piss his dad off. Therefore, he continued to do just that in lieu of asking what was wrong.

Ven didn’t seem to want to leave it at that though, groaning pitifully with his cheek pressed against Vanitas' stomach, the skin sticking slightly when he moved his face to look up. Curious, Vanitas moved his phone away once more to peer at Ven in question. All he received was a silent puppy dog look.

He went back to his phone.

Ven whined louder, pushing himself up Vanitas' torso until his face was pressed into the other's chest. It barely garnered a reaction out of Vanitas, save for a single word.

“What?”

“Do I look like a kid to you?”

Uh…what? That wasn’t a question he expected. He couldn’t for the life of him figure out where it came from either. Ven had never expressed that sort of insecurity in his appearance before. At worst, he occasionally asked if there might’ve been food in his teeth before they went out. Beyond that, he was about as laidback about his looks as anyone else. A little too laidback, bafflingly so in fact, for someone that stupidly pretty.

“…No? You’re twenty-three.”

That didn’t seem to be the answer Ven wanted to hear, judging by the click of his tongue.

If he was going to give attitude, Vanitas was perfectly happy with going back to his task.

“No, I mean—! Just go with it for a second, okay? Pretend you never met me before and you’re seeing me for the first time. How old would I look to you?”

The phone was nudged out of Vanitas' face again, this time by Ven’s hand, and Vanitas decided he’d humor him for once instead of telling him something nasty. At the very least, it’d get him to drop it and get off. It was too hot for Ven to be draped over him like that.

“Probably, like, seventeen.”

So maybe he wasn’t as nice as he _could have_ been. It was worth the distraught groan he’d earned in return, though. Those were always fun.

“What? Scared the truancy officer will hassle you back to class?”

“Hardy har. But no, I just… _really_ don’t like it when people confuse me for a kid.”

“No one does. Anyway, who told you you look like a kid?”

Ven was silent for a moment, cheeks turning red as an embarrassed grimace crossed his face.

“Some old man at the dentist gave me candy and patted my head. Then he asked where my parents were.”

Okay, that was fucking hilarious.

“It’s not funny, Van!” Ven pouted even harder, smacking at Vanitas’ chest in reprimand. It did nothing to quell the laughter wracking his entire frame.

“Are you kidding me? That's _golden_!”

“Why did I ask you…”

Why did he ask Vanitas? He was first on the “Make Fun of Ventus” list, and enthusiastic to embrace his top spot.

Besides, he had a reputation to keep up. What would it look like if he _consoled_ Ven, of all things?

“ _Aww, kiddo—_ ”

“Shut up, don’t start with me!”

“—Is Widdle Venty sad? Does he want another wowwi pop?” Vanitas cooed, tossing his phone aside as he realized now how this was infinitely more amusing.

“Go to hell, you’re terrible.”

“Now that kinda language isn’t nice at all. You should say you’re sorry, or you’ll get a time out.”

“I’ll time my knee out on your dick. Don’t try me, it’s already hanging out for the world to see.”

That was about as threatening as being barked at by a puppy, but whatever. Vanitas would leave it alone just in case Ven chose this one day to follow through on it.

“Calm your tits, Dipshit, I’m just fucking with you,” he snorted, poking at Ven’s cheek when he frowned even harder.

“I know you are, but I’m serious! It’s humiliating for someone to think I’m young enough to pat on the head and give candy to.”

“Well look at it this way. The old fart probably reached a point where he can’t tell the difference between fifteen and thirty.”

“Somehow that doesn’t make me feel better,” Ven sighed, dropping his face onto Vanitas’ chest again. His voice was muffled when he next spoke. “I bet Roxas never has this issue.”

“Probably because people see him standing next to his personal flaming joystick and figure if he ain’t tall enough to ride, he’s gotta at least be old enough.”

“…That was terrible.”

It was true.

“You know what, I’m just gonna go ahead and take a shower, and try to forget this ever happened.” With that, Ven finally peeled himself off of Vanitas—thank god, because he was starting to sweat something fierce—and dragged himself back to the bathroom.

It was a fun diversion, but it ultimately began exactly where it ended: nowhere.

Though Vanitas did send a silent thanks to whichever old man took the plunge and handed Ven a fuckin’ _lollipop_ and patted his head.

That made Vanitas’ entire day.


End file.
